Disaster
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: FFC Valentine — Dengan sentakan yang cukup keras, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk menemukan keberadaan dirinya. Dirinya yang telah membuatku menderita karena kehilangan. Dirinya yang membuatku menjadi seperti orang abnormal.


_Disclaimer : _**Tsugumi Ohba **_and_** Takeshi Obata.**

_Warning :_ **OOC**,_ weird_,_ title has no relation with the story_. **'--a**

* * *

**Disaster**

by **dilia shiraishi**

* * *

.

Hari demi hari terus berganti. Musim gugur telah bertukar tempat menjadi musim dingin. Membuat daun-daun di pepohonan tertutup salju putih-membuatnya tampak seperti topi. Sementara gerak alami yang teratur itu terus terjadi di sekitarku, aku tetap terdiam. Meresapi keheningan yang jarang kutemukan selain di tempat tertentu. Kemudian aku menghela napas-membulatkan tekadku untuk melakukannya.

Dengan sentakan yang cukup keras, aku berlari. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk menemukan keberadaan diri'nya'. Dirinya yang telah membuatku menderita karena kehilangan. Dirinya yang membuatku menjadi seperti orang abnormal.

Tak mau tahu, aku harus menemukannya sekarang juga. Bagaimana pun caranya-biarkan bila aku bahkan harus berhadapan dengan maut. Aku siap. Rela lahir bathin. Siap jasmaniah dan lahiriah.

Yang pasti aku harus mendapatkannya.. meski maut menghadang-seperti apa yang telah aku ungkapkan barusan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Ia sudah menjadi canduku.

Ya, aku benar-benar harus mendapatkan'nya'.

Menurut info yang kudengar, ia berada di dekat sini. Sudah tak jauh dari tempatku berlari sekarang. Ah, tentu saja sudah dekat. Bodoh sekali aku.

Ini kan 'hari'nya. Tentu saja ia mudah kutemukan. Ahaha, untung saja hasratku yang tak tertahan ini mulai membuncah kuat pada hari ini. Jika ini terjadi sebulan sebelumnya, tentu aku tak akan sempat menemukannya dan justru akan menghadapi maut lebih cepat.

Ya ya ya…

Memang sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat…

Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Keinginanku semakin mendesak untuk dilakukan, aku sudah tak tahan. Harus cepat menemukannya… dan melumatnya hingga tak berbentuk.

-

-

Mello bergerak cepat hari itu, ia benar-benar lincah melintasi seluruh penghalang yang tersebar di penjuru tempat terang tersebut. Dengan tangkas pula, ia segera mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, kemudian membantingnya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat petugas kasir dengan rambut cokelat dan mata orang saiko itu terkaget. Bahkan terlonjak hingga kepalanya terpentok pada langit-langit.

Mello hanya menyeringai. Tak berminat sedikit pun untuk meminta maaf. Ia justru tersenyum sinis pada kasir itu sambil membaca nama yang tertera pada bajunya dengan nada mengejek. "Light Yagami, ya… Hmm, cepetan dikit dong! Jangan pake lama! Cuma ngebungkus beginian doang lama banget! Gue bahkan sempet nyapu dulu!" seru Mello sambil mengacungkan gagang sapu yang ia colong dari tukang sapu di jalanan tadi.

Kasir yang dipanggil Light tadi hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati. Ia melakukan semua pekerjaannya lebih cepat. "Ya Tuan, ini sekilo cokelat batangan, dua lusin permen cokelat dan se-ons cokelat super-jumbo yang anda inginkan." Ujarnya menyerahkan lima buah plastik besar bertuliskan '_**Sale**_** Cokelat Selama Hari Valentine!**' itu sambil menyumpah.

Lagi-lagi Mello hanya menyeringai, ia kemudian menyambar plastik-plastik itu dan berlari meninggalkan si kasir tanpa membayar. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar Light berteriak '**MALING!!!!**' sambil melempar sepatu merk Bata ke arah Mello yang sudah menghilang.

-

-

Mello terduduk lemas, namun wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia sudah mendapatkan'nya'. Hal yang paling ia inginkan setelah sebulan tak boleh menyentuh'nya' sama sekali.

"Ahh, akhirnyaaa~!!! Cokelat-cokelatku yang kucintaiii~ Oke, mulai dari yang mana dulu ya?" ia membuka-buka plastik itu, menumpahkan isinya ke jalan bersalju yang telah ia jadikan alas duduk. "Mumpung nggak ada L, Si Ubanan, dan Si _Game Boy_ itu, aku bisa memuaskan hasratku sepuasnya! Cihuy! Nah, _let's eat_!" dan cokelat malang itu sudah bersiap digigit sang pemuda _blonde_, ketika ia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Si Ubanan?" suara sarat aura membunuh itu berhasil membuat gerakan menyuap cokelat ke mulut Mello terhenti.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud tadi adalah _Gameboy_-ku? Memang kau berminat pada _Gameboy_? Mau mencurinya ya?" aura mengerikan kembali muncul dari arah yang berlawanan, menyebabkan Mello menelan ludahnya gusar. Ia sampai tak berani mengangkat kepala.

"Yah, kan sudah saya bilang. Selama gigimu belum sembuh, jangan makan cokelat dulu. Kalau begini, kami harus membawamu ke dokter gigi lagi nanti sore."

Dan tambahan satu suara lagi itu segera membuat jantung Mello serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sambil melotot kaget, "UAPPAA??! DOKTER GIGI? EIKE NGGAK MAOOOO~!!!! THEEDAAAAAKK~!!!"

-

-

_Inilah yang kumaksud dengan maut tadi… Dokter gigi itu adalah Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa paling menyeramkan bagiku…_

_._

* * *

**FIN. OWARI. THE END. TAMAT. BERES. NGGAK BERSAMBUNG. AB-**(dilempar bangku)

_Don't ask me about the weirdness of this fic_. Fic ini emang aneh, ide muncul tiba-tiba dan maksa buat dibikin cerita. Jadinya ya begini.(menyalahkan ide)

Dibuat untuk (sekali lagi) menuntaskan **Infantrum Valentine Challenge** yang dibuat **Dani-nii** (_la ateur Dani_). Saya emang udah nyelesein _challenge_-nya sih, tapi mengingat batas waktu masih lama... ya udah, bikin lagi deh! **XP**

Di-edit dikit. Musimnya doang, khekhe. Saya baru tau kalo Valentine itu terjadi pas musim dingin... (_sigh_) _Gomen-ne_, kemaren-kemaren saya salah... (membungkuk)

.

_Mind to _**REVIEW**_?_


End file.
